


think we kissed (but i forgot)

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Christmas Party, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory, Skinny Dipping, crackfic, dumb idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: you three are an entanglement of limbs, holding each other close as you let the world spin around.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Matsuoka Rin (if you squint and why not), Kirishima Natsuya/Reader, Kirishima Natsuya/Reader/Matsuoka Rin, Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	think we kissed (but i forgot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainCiella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/gifts).



> merry christmas to y'all, and especially to ciella, the bestest girl on this platform !! i know i said it already as we facetimed opening our presents (early) but i love you so much !! i'm so glad i've met you !! 
> 
> here is the fanfic i've been teasing but also, for once, not been teasing too much because i wanted you to have the surprised. this is clearly a gift to you and me, because as said in the tagging above ??? rin AND natsuya ??? but i mean, you can't possibly mind having the both of them right ?

none of you can even walk straight. you nearly trip over in your high heels and catch rin’s strong arm with an _oop !!_ as natsuya reaches to help steady you, quick to react even after so many drinks.

« i can carry you if you can’t walk ! »

rin happily proposes, but you shake your head, giggling. you don’t trust him to not drop you or fall over with you in his arms in the state you are in.

you take off your shoes, leads the boys further toward the beach. the appartement you’ve rented can be reached from there too and you aren’t drunk enough to overlook the discomfort of walking barefoot on the concrete, you would rather walk in the sand — or collapse in it.

you three are an entanglement of limbs, holding each other close as you let the world spin around. natsuya looks up at the stars with rin, nudges you to join them, but you only whine that you will when you’ll feel better. you’ll keep her eyes shut until everything steadies around you.

« we should, like, totally take a dive. » the idea comes from rin, _obviously_. « come on,isn’t the sea beautiful ? »

« rin, i love you but please keep your mouth shut. »

and you don’t know if you really expect your other best friend to back you up when natsuya is just as much of a swimmer, and that he never shuts up about the sea either. the brunette hums in a way that tells you he is considering.

« guys, we don’t have a change of clothes and i definitely am not wearing a swimsuit... please tell me you guys aren’t. »

« i mean, what would be wrong with that ? » natsu says and you just know that he is wearing his. rin is probably wearing one too. « you could go without ? there’s absolutely no one here except for us and it’s not like we’re gonna watch you undress or anything. »

« right, » rin adds, backing his bro up, « we promise we won’t peak. you can just join us in the water when you’re done, or go first and call out to us when you’re good. »

you should say no. there is no way you’re getting in the dark -probably cold- water on your own and it’s a stupid idea coming from your stupidest friend but you still agree, only to please them. you don’t want to ruin their fun as they always follow along with your bullshit, it’s only fair that you indulge them today.

« this is my christmas gift to you guys, i’m keeping the presents i got you for myself. »

you say grumpily, already reaching behind your party dress to unzip it. they laugh, tellyou that you’re enough of a gift and that you shouldn’t even have spent money on them past the plane ticket to travel to australia with them.

they’re quick to strip, shedding clothes as they race each other like kids. you barely refrain a shout for them to be _careful_ ; the waters are dangerous at night, and no one is totally back to sober yet. you’re actually far from it.

you still strip out of your dress (proof of the point mentioned above), blood rushing to prickle under your cheeks. rin and natsuya aren’t paying attention but you still feel exposed. you discard your underwear a few feet from the shore, where the sand is not yet wet before running in the water, taking a dive as soon as you can to cover up your naked body.

you are quick to join your friends. they are standing but you can barely touch the sand with your toes, which could be for the best as you are a little afraid of touching _anything_ you couldn’t see.

« i hate you guys. » you pout.

« but it’s not so bad, though, right ? »

you merely hum in response. it’s actually quite nice, if you overlook the cold — your body is starting to adapt its temperature anyway.

you swim around for a while, enjoy having the water for you three only, before asking to go back. you don’t lie to them, you’re kinda scared : the sea seems even more immense at night.

the boys only open their arms, and you give them this annoyed look before drifting toward natsuya.

« waist only. »

« i wouldn’t dream otherwise, babe. »

his strong arms snake around your waist and pull your back to his chest. it feels as nice as it feels awkward to have his naked but warm skin pressed against yours. you feel a little more safe this way.

rin swims towards you until he can part your legs and stand between your calves, hands resting on top of your knees as you scold him, blushing some more. the boy laughs, and you consider kicking him.

« hey, I’m not getting any closer, chill. »

« well at least give me a warning before doing that, god. »

you wake up too early for the night you’ve had, but it seems like you forgot to draw the shades before going to sleep. the boys are half laying over you, snoring and unbothered by the morning sun. you decide to get up, close the curtains at least and collapse back to bed between them but a look at your almost dead phone dissuades you.

it’s actually almost noon, and since you’re up —willingly or not— you might as well get dressed and start cooking for the hungry monsters that won’t stay asleep for much longer. (it will be either they wake on their own, or you’ll jump them and annoy them to get up. of you don’t get to sleep, then they don’t either. friendship works this way.)

you walk to the bathroom, sore in all the wrong place, and starts to undress while the water runs in the shower, heating up so you won’t have to freeze thirty seconds too much.

your reflection is a mess : tangled hair, smudges of mascara and liner below your eyes (right, you did skinny dip at some point), bruises... wait, _bruises_?

you cut the water, inspect yourself some more to find more of them, along with bite marks you sure hope weren’t made by rin (but you know they are. who else has such weirdly pointed teeth ?)

« BOYS ? » you rush back in the room, screaming, « GUYS COME ON WAKE UP. »

they groan, but do. natsuya’s the first one to open his eyes, soon followed by rin who lets out something that very much sounds like a squeal before hiding his face with the pillow.

« explain ??? » you say, « rin for god’s sake i have bite marks all over my body, what the fuck happened ? »

« i’m not the only one to blame here, half of them aren’t even mine. »

« what ? »

the expression on your face is priceless, and natsuya shouldn’t laugh but he does, absolutely unbothered by your anger. your hands settle on your hips and you almost stomp your feet in annoyance. you think you’ve noticed rin giving him a kick under the covers, but the older man keeps smiling.

« you were asking for more though, it’s not our fault you wanted to jump us. »

« i wanted _what ?_ » you screech even though you can see it happening. you were absolutely wasted and your friends are _hot._ « please someone tell me we didn’t... »

« of course not, you were drunk and out of your right mind. and we weren’t thinking clear either. » rin says, a pronounced blush on his cheeks. « could you please get dressed though, it’s too early for me to have to deal with this. »

« i totally oppose, you look absolutely gorgeous like that, princess. »

right. you’re completely naked. you forgot about that. a blush creeps on your cheeks, and you would have squealed in embarrassment if not for the fact that you were angry at your friend’s comment. at least rin has the decency to only steal glances your way instead of watching you with a smile the way natsuya does.

« bitch. »

you pull on the bedsheets covering rin, the boy only half complaining because you do need it more than him — at least he is wearing _something_ , and throw a pillow at natsu’s face who keeps laughing through it all, throwing it back towards you with so little force you barely feel the hit.

« you _are_ gorgeous though, » he says. « and i hope that you know that. »

« _yes. no—_ natsuya it is too early for this i... i’m going to take my shower now. »

you run away with the bed sheet still wrapped around you. no matter that it meant getting it to drag on the floor of the bathroom and then discarding it in a corner.

you finally hop in the shower. you don’t know if you want to try to remember the events of last night. what would be weirder ? have them remember or share the embarrassment ? not that you weren’t right now but... did you really jump them ?

you close your eyes, leaning back against the tiled wall. bribes of last night flash behind your eyelids, nothing too specific : just hands touching your sweetest spots, your fingers running through locks of brown or burgundy, lips clashing with your own, and the distinct feeling that you had wanted it. that you would want it again, if the opportunity arose.

you finally get to washing off, then to getting dressed — going back to an empty room where you lazily make the bed again. you hear the boys in the kitchen, making breakfast and fighting over with pan to use to make scrambled eggs. it makes you laugh.

you pick up their christmas presents from your luggage and head toward the kitchen, gifts hidden behind your back. you set them on the table — already set — in front of rin and natsuya’s respective seats, next to each other, while you usually sit in front of them.

you creep towards them, self-consciously wrapping your arms around natsuya’s still naked chest. he bends down enough for you to lean a morning kiss on his cheek (when did that become a habit ?) before doing the same with rin, who actually returns the gesture with a kiss of his own on your forehead.

you move to the fridge, set on finishing to lay down the table with water, milk and juice.

« remember when you said i was enough of a gift for you this christmas ? » you ask, quite clearly, as you lean back against the kitchen counter, waiting for them to be done with food. they hum in response. « don’t y’all wanna date ? »

rin burns himself with the frying pan, and natsuya blurts out a very loud « _what the fuck ?_ », already reaching for rin’s hand and taking it to the kitchen sink, running it under cold water. you, on the other hand, go to tend to the eggs, turning of the heat and serving them in your plates.

« i mean... aren’t we already practically dating ? » you tell them. « i really like you. both of you. and last night has made me realize that maybe it goes beyond a simple friendship... »

« so you’re asking us to become like... a threesome or something ? »

« i guess i’m asking you to consider a polyamorous relationship, yes. »

they are silent for a moment, but then they run to you, engulfing you in a hug.

« we thought you’d never ask !! » natsuya said. « this is definitely the best christmas gift ever. »

« right ? who new we would get a cute new girlfriend like — »

« WAIT ? aren’t you guys a little... aren’t you taking it too well ? »

they laugh, letting you go but dragging you along to the table. it is late and everyone is hungry.

« babe, we’ve both been in love with you for years. »


End file.
